


Saizo the Sixth

by theanonymousj



Series: Fire Emblem Musings [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, No Smut, Pregnancy, rated teen for the reproductive cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymousj/pseuds/theanonymousj
Summary: Orochi's pregnancy feat husband Saizo.





	Saizo the Sixth

Orochi fell pregnant shortly after her marriage to Saizo, and immediately she was delighted by the idea of having a baby. She told her husband the moment she found out, aglow with burning joy.

“These tests aren’t always the most reliable Orochi. It would be wise to consult a cleric.”

“Can’t you be at least a little excited, Saizo?” she begged him, wrapping a cloak around her shoulders to comply with his wishes, “for something so miraculous to have come to us so soon-“

“I am sure I will feel the thrill of this news once the truth is sought out, my love. To be a father is something I greatly desire, even in this time of war.”

“A war that will soon be over, I am sure of it.” Orochi took his arm as they stepped out from their modest home and walked towards the shrine, both secretly praying to the forces that be that Sakura would greet them there and not Azama. Saizo was not so sure the war would end too soon, but having survived thus far he worried little that any coming battle would take his life – or Ororchi’s for that matter.

Sakura did meet them after a brief wait, a delicate smile on her delicate lips as she glanced between the pair, “what can I do for you two?”

Orochi took Sakura’s hands, beaming with pride, “I believe I am with child, Sakura.”

Smiling, though surprised, Sakura rose and led Orochi to the examination table to investigate the news. Within minutes she confirmed that Orochi was indeed about a month and a half gone, placing the date of conception only weeks after their wedding night.

“We’d like to keep this news to ourselves Sakura, if you don’t mind keeping quiet.”

She nodded respectfully to Saizo, now taking his wife’s hand, “That is wise. Pregnancy is a fickle thing and it is still likely that – Gods forbid – a miscarriage could still happen.”

“And how can we prevent that?!” Saizo somewhat demanded, clearly distressed.

“Orochi will need to be delicate of her stomach. Avoid undercooked foods, stress, and strain on the body. But you’re a healthy couple, and for you to have made it this far with your first pregnancy without any bleeding is an excellent sign.”

The first people they told were Kaze and Rinkah of course, only a week later.

“I am glad for you brother. To know our line will be extended is welcome news indeed.”

Orochi offered a sympathetic smile to Rinkah, her troubles conceiving a known factor amongst the group.

“I’m glad too – where there has been darkness in our lives for so long, you will bring light. How far along are you?”

“Nearly two months now. It is unthinkable that we shall all suffer another seven of impossible anticipation right now, I can’t imagine it for the life of me.”

“Her cards tell us that it will be a boy,” Saizo interjected with pride, “and while I’m still a little sceptical of Orochi’s fortune telling skills, I can’t deny I too feel this will be the sixth son of our line to carry the name of Saizo.”

Rinkah glanced between the boys, “you meant to tell me all the boys in your family are called Saizo?”

“All the first born sons, for five generations now,” explained Kaze.

“Doesn’t that get a little boring? Or maybe just confusing?”

“On the contrary,” defended Saizo, “it is a statement of pride.”

“Well when we have a child,” Rinkah glanced to Kaze, the two sharing a silent ‘if,’ “I won’t be calling it Saizo. Or Kaze. It will have a proper flame tribe name – where I come from the women bear the children so the women name the children.”

“Well naturally I’ll be picking out a second name so I would confuse Saizo with Saizo junior, but I have plenty of time to consult the cards before I make a final decision.”

At four months Orochi was showing too much to hide the news much longer. The people they told quickly passed the news around; Saizo had never been more proud with everyone he passed congratulating him or asking after his son. And he was so sure that it was a son – Orochi claimed she could tell from her shape that it would be.

Saizo Asugi was born just a couple of days after Sakura’s predicted date, with the birth going very smoothly and resulting in a healthy, chubby baby. Saizo held the child first, fat tears of joy welling up in his good eye.

“Is it a boy?” Orochi asked weakly, “Is he healthy?”

Saizo wrapped the boy in a warm towel as offered by Sakura as the child began to cry. He passed the baby to his wife, gently, as he smiled at her, “yes. We have a beautiful son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments validate me tbh. Thanks for being here.


End file.
